NipBite
by tchetcha
Summary: Bill e Eric são vampiros e actores numa série sobre 2 vampiros que são cirurgiões plásticos em Hollywood. Sookie é telepata e argumentista nessa mesma série de TV. Por vezes o drama também se desenrola atrás das câmaras...
1. Capítulo 1

All these characters belong to Charlaine Harris that created this wonderful universe. I'm just happy to have the opportunity to play with them.

Please don't sue me, cause I'm poor.

* * *

Bill estava tudo menos contente. Apesar dos sorrisos e das palavras agradáveis eu percebi pela forma como ele apertava o maxilar que estava tenso com a novidade que tinha sido anunciada. Conhecia aquele rosto demasiado bem para me deixar enganar.

Tentei ignora-lo mas sem dúvida que a tensão dele estava a afectar-me. Foi quando a Sophie-Anne acrescentou:

- E foi a Sookie que teve a ideia! - todos os olhos fixaram-se em mim e senti-me imediatamente a corar. - Vá Sookie, este não é o momento para ser humilde, foi excelente a tua ideia de um triângulo amoroso. Para quê termos um vampiro médico interessante, quando podemos ter dois?

Vi o Bill a ficar mais pálido do que já estava. Mas sorriu para a Sophie-Anne! Afinal de contas, sempre era um actor.

- Por isso deixe-me que vos apresente o futuro Dr. Ulisses Alexander. - carregou no botão do alta-voz do telefone. - Hadley, diga-lhe para ele entrar!

- Com certeza!

Ele abriu a porta e entrou na sala de reuniões. Enfrentou os olhares curiosos com um leve sorriso. Este vampiro era confiante e tinha razões para o ser: era muito alto, loiro de olhos azuis. O seu cabelo longo caía-lhe pelos ombros e costas e nem a sua t-shirt conseguia esconder os ombros largos e os músculos definidos do peito e braços. Corpo de guerreiro! Pergunto-me que idade terá.

- Eric, senta-te por favor! - indicou Sophie-Anne - Para todos os não-vampiros aqui presentes, este é o Eric Northman. Ele foi o meu Sheriff da área 5 mas por razões... alheias a ambos, estamos aqui em Hollywood.

Interessante! Eu sabia que Sophie-Anne tinha sido rainha de um território que englobava Bons Temps, no Louisiana, a minha terra. Tinha sido obrigada a exilar-se para Hollywood após uma guerra com o rei do Nevada. Tudo isto contara-me o Bill que, como eu, era de Bons Temps. Isto significava que este vampiro também estava exilado, tal como ela. O enredo adensa-se... Nem preciso de olhar para o Bill para sentir que continua tenso. De certeza que ele sabe quem é este Eric Northman.

- Como todos sabem, vamos produzir esta segunda temporada quase como um favor da estação. As audiências foram muito abaixo do que se esperava, as receitas em publicidade são quase nulas tendo em conta aquilo que gastamos para fazer uma produção moderna e, acima de tudo, os fãs não estão contentes. E quando os fãs não estão contentes, as audiências não aumentam...O programa é mencionado como monótono e pouco empolgante, bem escrito mas com actores que não seduzem, sem brilho, etc etc...por isso, Sookie, explica então ao Eric e a todos os presentes quem vai ser o Dr. Ulisses Alexander na nossa série: "Nip/Bite". - pediu-me a Sophie-Anne colocando-me no centro das atenções, novamente. Ela estava a tirar um prazer quase maléfico de toda esta situação.

- Bem, hum... como a Sophie-Anne mencionou, os fãs não estão muito empolgados com a série. Nesta primeira temporada tivemos o romance entre Dr. Steve William e a Britney Ann que conseguiu entusiasmar os fãs até ao momento em que foi consumado, tendo vindo a perder audiências desde então. A ideia do triângulo amoroso não é novidade nenhuma em televisão e normalmente ajuda a fidelizar os fãs que assistem intermitentemente a série. O Dr. Ulisses Alexander será então um sócio do Dr. Steve William na clínica mas um rival nas atenções da Britney Ann. Tínhamos pensado em alguém que fosse sedutor e atraente e que fisicamente fosse quase como um oposto físico do Bill.

- Bem, por isso é que achei que o Eric seria o vampiro ideal. Em nada se parece com o Bill e quanto ao atraente...bem, se eu voltasse a apreciar homens, tu estarás sem dúvida na minha lista, Eric.

- Majestade, basta pedir... - respondeu-lhe Eric quase num sussurro. Estava completamente esticado na cadeira, descontraído. Dei por mim a apreciar a largura dos seus braços, os musculos salientes que a t-shirt mal escondia e... não desviei o olhar a tempo! Ele apanhou o meu olhar distraído e esboçou um sorriso malandro... Que olhos... azuis.

- Uma coisa é ter as características físicas de um sedutor mas conseguirá ele actuar? - cortou Bill secamente. Olhei para ele e depois novamente para Eric.

- Então Bill, estás a questionar a minha escolha? - perguntou-lhe Sophie-Anne.

Bill mordeu a bochecha. - Não majestade, não foi essa a minha intenção.

-Óptimo! Sookie, o primeiro episódio é teu. Será a tua tarefa introduzires esta nova personagem na série. Eric, a que horas é a festa amanhã?

- A partir das 11 da noite. Espero vê-los todos lá, na minha casa a partir dessa hora. - senti-o a fixar o olhar em mim. - Sim, lá estaremos todos, isso inclui-te a ti Sookie. A reunião terminou por hoje, reencontramo-nos em trabalho para a leitura do guião.

Bolas, que ela nem me deixou pensar numa desculpa! A última coisa que eu queria era ir a uma maldita de uma festa, mesmo que fosse em trabalho. Abominava a ideia de ter que aparecer na festa sozinha e socializar com o Bill e a Lorena, depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

Agarrei nos meus apontamentos, atirei tudo para dentro da pasta, fiz uma despedida global a todos os presentes (aceno, boa noite) e dirigi-me para o elevador. Enquanto esperava, o Lafayette alcançou-me:

- Espera aí miúda! Credo, saíste daquela sala como se fosses tirar a tua avó da forca! - Olhei para ele com um olhar de ódio - Ui, desculpa querida, não era bem isso que eu queria dizer.

- Mas disseste Lafayette!

- Desculpa, retiro o que disse! - entrámos no elevador - então, o que vais levar vestido amanhã?

- Amanhã vou ter uma dor de cabeça e ficar em casa! - respondi-lhe. Era esse o meu verdadeiro desejo. A Sophie-Anne podia ter poder para convocar os vampiros e fazer o que ela queria deles mas para mim era apenas a minha chefe. Se quisesse, que me despedisse, nada mais.

- Ó não, nem penses! Tu vais a essa festa e vais linda e esplendorosa e comigo, porque eu também quero ir.

- Eu não vou para te fazer o gosto Lafayette, não arranjas outra companhia mais a teu gosto para te acompanhar?

- Não, é contigo que eu quero ir. Diz lá que não queres ver mais de perto aquela montanha de vampiro que conhecemos agora? - obviamente referia-se ao Eric. Enquanto saíamos do elevador não pude deixar de sorrir. O Lafayette tinha sempre uma na manga! De que outra forma se podia insinuar ao Eric se levasse consigo outra companhia que não fosse eu? - Quem te garante que aquela montanha de vampiro te vai achar piada?

- Eu sei que tu lhe achaste muita piada, pois eu vi a forma como olhaste para ele! - tentei a minha melhor cara de chocada! - Ah, não finjas que não gostaste, até os lábios mordeste. - fez sinal a um táxi, que parou imediatamente.

- Não mordi nada! - será que mordi? Hum, não dei por nada... - Mentiroso, não olhei para ele de forma nenhuma e não mordi lábio nenhum!

- Sim, sim Sookie, vá, mente que eu gosto! Ui que bom! A mim não me enganas, minha linda! Vou-te buscar às 22h, é provável que apanhemos trânsito até festa. Quero-te bem sexy, ouviste? - e entrou no taxi.

Apertei a pasta contra o peito e esperei avistar outro taxi. Até nisto era azarada, agora que precisava, não vinha nenhum.

- Precisas de boleia? - A voz era quente e doce, virei o rosto e primeiro vi o peito. Subi o olhar, o pescoço... mais um pouco... era o Eric! Mordi o lábio.

* * *

TBC


	2. Capítulo 2

All these characters belong to Charlaine Harris that created this wonderful universe. I'm just happy to have the opportunity to play with them.

Please don't sue me, cause I'm poor.

**Obrigada Mima e Otoyo pela vossa paciência.**

* * *

EPV

Ele observou-a enquanto saía rapidamente da sala. Ali estava um espécime muito interessante. Procurou na sua memória onde, quando, tinha sentido o cheiro adocicado semelhante ao de Sookie. Sem dúvida que era imperceptível para o nariz humano e talvez até para vampiros mais jovens, como Bill. Mas estava lá, como um perfume que provoca o desejo ainda antes de se saber que se inalou.

Decidiu falar com o Bill sobre a Sookie mas não hoje. Ficou tão intrigado com o seu odor especial que não resistiu segui-la. Assim que chegou ao corredor, viu que o elevador se fechava, com a Sookie e o gay enfeminado que estava na sala e que não se envergonhou de olhá-lo com desejo. Nada que o surpreendesse...

As escadas! À velocidade de vampiro desceu as escadas e chegou ao piso da rua mesmo a tempo de ver o gay a entrar no táxi. Aproximou-se lentamente dela. Ela não o ouvira. Estava tão perto que podia morde-la naquele momento. Namorou a ideia por dois segundos mas optou por oferecer-lhe boleia. Ela recusou. O seu cérebro demorou mais do que esperava a reagir pois aquela não era a resposta que esperava. Ela recusou? Viu-a entrar no táxi e este a partir. Disse-lhe que preferia não entrar num carro com um vampiro que desconhecia. Mais uma razão para falar com Bill. Que seria que ele lhe fizera que agora ela temia a companhia de vampiros?

Quando chegou a casa dirigiu-se à sua biblioteca e procurou a prateleira com a enciclopédia. Puxou um dos volumes e ouviu-se um pequeno click abrindo uma porta em seguida, por detrás da estante. Atrás desta estava outra prateleira cheia de pequenos volumes de várias cores e tamanhos. Muitos deles ensaguentados. Pensou um pouco. Tinha um milénio de memória para vasculhar... Talvez o século XII, em plena idade média... norte de França, talvez... procurou um pequeno caderno azul escuro... e encontrou-o! A sua memória não o falhara e encontrou o apontamento que sabia que existia.

"Cheiro inebriante na floresta, ergui-me com as presas expostas. Procurei-o sem sucesso."

Ah, sim... tinha procurado durante duas noites, já se lembrava... A caça tinha terminado com sucesso...

"O ser era filho de um humano e de uma fada mas desconhecia este facto. O seu sangue era um néctar irresistivel e depressa drenei-o até ao limite."

Na Sookie o seu cheiro era mais subtil, quase imperceptível. Talvez o seu sangue de fada estivesse mais diluído... Guardou o pequeno volume azul e fechou a estante. Dirigiu-se à sua secretária e retirou da gaveta trancada à chave o seu actual volume.

Depois de alguma ponderação, escreveu: "Humana de cheiro adocicado. Corpo volumptuoso. Olhar assustado."

SPV

Que castigo... Maldito despertador que a puxa sempre do melhor momento do sonho... Passou a mão pelo lençol da sua cama e lamentou sentir a cama vazia. Sempre sozinha... Abriu os olhos: 11h da manhã. Era cedo demais para quem trabalhava num show com vampiros. Trabalhava quase sempre de noite nos guiões e muitas reuniões aconteciam também à noite. Só mais um bocadinho...Agarrou-se à almofada como se fosse a sua forma de regressar ao sonho... nada feito... O melhor será acordar mesmo...

Sentou-se na cama e espreguiçou-se. Debruçou-se sobre a mesa de cabeceira e procurou o seu diário. Tinha por hábito anotar todos os sonhos que tinha, para mais tarde decifrá-los. Decidiu escrever o sonho enquanto se lembrava dele. Assim que terminou, entrou na sua rotina normal: casa-de-banho, duche, pequeno-almoço. Só quando começou a trincar as suas torradas é que se permitiu reflectir sobre os acontecimentos da noite anterior.

Tinha-lhe dito que não. Eric oferecera-lhe boleia e ela respondera-lhe que não.

- Não é preciso, Eric. Eu apanho um táxi.- Ele olhou-a como se ela tivesse numa língua estrangeira. Ou muito desconfiava ou ele desconhecia a palavra não...

- Não me custa nada. Tenho tempo e carro, posso te deixar em casa.

O convite em tudo parecia inocente, mas os vampiros eram predadores e os humanos o seu pitéu. Apesar de ter namorado com o Bill não desejava voltar a envolver-me com esta espécie novamente, não depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido.

- Agradeço mas não. - Ele olhava-me imóvel, daquela forma que os vampiros tão bem fazem, quase parecendo uma estátua de cera. - Eu não o conheço, Eric. Não vou entrar num carro consigo. - honestidade nunca matou ninguém, pensei com os meus botões.

- Podes-me tratar por tu e seria uma boa oportunidade para me conheceres... para nos conhecermos. Eu sei que tu não temes estares a sós com um vampiro. - semicerrou os olhos, observou-me de alto a baixo com os seus profundos olhos azuis e podia jurar que lambeu rapidamente os lábios, se bem que não podia ter a certeza. Um pitéu, era tudo o que ele via, sem dúvida.  
Um taxi dobrou a esquina, fiz-lhe sinal e este começou a abrandar.

- Outras oportunidades surgirão de certeza! Boa noite, Eric! - e entrei no taxi.

Ele era sem dúvida magnífico. Mesmo que fosse vivo, seria um dos homens mais belos que já tinha visto. Morto, era simplesmente devastador. As mulheres enlouqueceriam de desejo sempre que ele entrasse em cena e isso iria trazer boas audiências à série. Sem dúvida! De súbito, sentiu o desejo de escrever.

Sentou-se ao computador, no seu escritório. Afinal de contas tinha o primeiro episódio para escrever.

Nip/Bite era uma série provocadora: falava sobre a mortalidade dos humanos, a amoralidade dos vampiros, do sangue, dos corpos, do sexo, do desejo da juventude eterna, tudo isto num ambiente de uma clínica de cirurgia plástica em Hollywood. De alguma forma o conceito tinha cativado alguma audiência mas faltava-lhe _algo_ para ser um verdadeiro sucesso. Um protagonista carismático, que não era Bill de certeza. Quando a série tinha começado ainda estavam juntos e aos seus olhos ele tinha tudo para ser a pessoa certa. Agora, ela e todos da série sabiam que não. Só ele e Lorena continuavam cegamente a achar que era a eles que a série devia o seu sucesso.

- Vais entrar a matar, Ulisses Alexander! - disse ela sorrindo para o teclado.

E escreveu durante horas. Só parou quando o seu estômago deu sinal. Olhou o relógio: horas de jantar. E a festa do Northman a seguir. Bolas, nem pensou no que iria vestir... Lafayette tinha-a colocado contra a parede, nem pensar em lhe dizer que não.

Jantou uma taça de cereais com pedaços de fruta. Vestiu um vestido cinzento, colante mas sem ser demasiado provocador, calçou uns sapatos pretos de salto agulha e rematou o look com um cinto preto. "Simples e sexy", pensou quando se olhou ao espelho. Sentia-se confiante como há muito tempo não se sentia. Talvez fosse o fruto do seu trabalho. Talvez fosse a pequena atenção que recebera a noite passada do Northman. Talvez...

A campainha soou.

Lafayette entrou desfilando o seu fato ao mesmo tempo que apreciava o de Sookie.

- Bem, se é assim que te vestes quando te dói a cabeça e ficas em casa, nem quero imaginar quando realmente fores a uma festa. - provocava-a com as suas próprias palavras, claro. Ela decidiu sorrir-lhe apenas e esticou-lhe o braço.

- Vamos Lafayette.

- Nem precisas de dizer duas vezes. - E saíram.

* * *

Continua...


	3. Capítulo 3

All these characters belong to Charlaine Harris that created this wonderful universe. I'm just happy to have the opportunity to play with them.

Please don't sue me, cause I'm poor.

* * *

**SPV**

Eu estava por conta do Lafayette esta noite. Não sei para onde tinha voado a minha força de vontade mas tinha decidido que tudo o que ele dissesse, era uma ordem. Só não lhe disse isso a ele, claro!

Ele sabia como se divertir... conhecia bem todos os meandros da noite, como enviar um olhar sedutor, como se mostrar disponível a alguém... Ele era um bom professor de sedução, divertido e paciente comigo.

Tínhamos decidido ir a um bar antes de seguirmos directamente para a festa. Acho que Lafayette tinha percebido o quanto eu estava tensa por ir a esta festa, por isso nada melhor que uns Mojitos num bar de solteiros antes de entrar no "antro das feras". Tentava lembrar-me constantemente que não deveria beber muito, pois isso faria perder o controlo sobre as minhas barreiras. Hum, mas estava a gostar daquela dormência que o álcool dá no corpo...

De alguma forma estava mais preparada assim para enfrentar o Bill, a Lorena, a Sophie-Anne... vampiros... e o desejável Eric, com o qual eu deveria deixar de criar fantasias eróticas. _Já não estás a escrever, Sookie, deixa a musa descansar..._

Quando entrámos, a festa estava ao rubro. A casa do Eric era grande e espaçosa, com uma bela vista para L.A. A sala, espaço comum que levava às outras divisões da casa, estava transformada numa pista de dança. Da entrada, teríamos de descer umas escadas para entrarmos na sala e do outro lado conseguíamos ver as portas de vidro que davam para o terraço. Vampiros e humanos moviam-se ao ritmo da música, apertados, roçavam entre si todos os pedaços de pele de corpo descobertos, beijavam-se, apalpavam-se, estimulavam-se. Os preliminares aconteciam ali em frente de todos. E por alguma estranha razão apeteceu-me juntar a eles...

"Não há mais Mojitos para mim, Lafayette." ele libertou uma valente gargalhada e começou a procurar em redor rostos conhecidos.

Do outro lado da multidão, eu vi um rosto. Pálido e sereno, olhava-me fixamente como me quisesse encantar. Senti de alguma forma uma força mas seria impossível. O encantamento dos vampiros não tinha nenhum efeito sobre mim. Simultaneamente uma bênção e uma maldição. O que é que estavas a tentar fazer-me, Eric? Sorri-lhe enquanto deixava que o Lafayette me levasse pela mão e mergulhávamos no mar de corpos suados e excitados.

Tara e Arlene, Cabelo e Maquilhagem, esperavam-nos numa das pontas da sala, estratégicamente perto do bar. Depois de alguma conversa banal sobre a festa, quem era quem, sobre a comunicação social presente e o dinheiro que deveria estar enterrado naquela festa, decidiram pedir umas bebidas e juntarem-se aos restantes na pista.

"Rainha e sua corte aproximam-se..." sussurrou Lafayette informando-me de que Sophie-Anne vinha na nossa direcção. A minha prima Hadley acompanhava-a. Ela era sua filha e sua amante, ou melhor, o seu pedaço de comida favorito. Ainda bem que eu era a única na família com capacidade de ler pensamentos, seria a minha morte se elas pudessem ler os meus neste momento.

"Sookie... estou surpreendida. Pensei que irias ter uma das tuas famosas enxaquecas novamente... ainda bem que vieste!" Sophie-Anne parecia realmente agradada, tanto quanto uma vampira pode parecer...

"É... a festa está bem animada... As festas aqui são sempre assim?"

"Não... Convidámos uns fangbangers e alguns vampiros jovens... sabes como é, junta-se a fome à vontade de comer... de qualquer forma, e já que aqui estás, gostava que viesses connosco até ao terraço. O elenco está a dar entrevistas à comunicação social e quero saber o que vai naquelas cabecinhas..."

Eu não tinha hipóteses de dizer que não a ela. Seria tão simples como: "Não, não me apetece hoje" ou "Não sou tua filha ou fangbanger"... mas não tinha como escapar... de uma forma muito triste e perversa também eu era um item da sua corte, com poucas hipóteses de escapar...

No terraço a confusão não era muito diferente do que acontecia na sala, só que em vez de corpos suados a dançar ao som da batida da música, eram luzes e cameras de reporteres que disparavam perguntas aos actores da série. Sophie-Anne olhou-me e sem dizer uma palavra percebi que ela queria que eu começasse a ler as mentes dos reporteres. Concentrei-me na jornalista negra que entrevistava o Bill e a Lorena. Baixei as minhas defesas e concentrei-me em captar o que ela pensava. Apanhei vários pensamentos soltos, como imagens e sensações...

"Ela acha que o Bill é mais baixo na vida real do que ela imaginava. Lembrou-se agora da cena de amor da primeira temporada e de não ter sido muito sensual... pelo o contrário! Ah, ela não tem vontade nenhuma de fazer perguntas à Lorena, não simpatiza com ela. Só o vai fazer porque muitos fãs desejam que ela seja empalada brevemente..." e eu também, pensei com os meus botões. Movi a minha atenção para a jornalista morena e alta que entrevistava uma das humanas da série.

"Ela – apontei com a cabeça para a reporter – está mortinha por entrevistar o Eric! Não só está curiosa, como também o deseja..." conseguia ver perfeitamente como ela o despia, pensava passar as mãos pelo peito musculado dele, depois pelos músculos da barriga, despir-lhe as calças. Ó Deus, era quase como assistir a um filme porno e com todas as sensações de desejo e luxúria à mistura. Passei de seguida para a mente do jornalista que actualmente entrevistava o Eric.

"Ele... está a pensar na filha que tem 4 anos e que hoje ele não lhe pode ler uma história antes de ela dormir, porque está aqui, a trabalhar." Conseguia ver perfeitamente a menina deitada na cama, com a cabecinha encostada ao braço do pai, olhando para o livro que ele lhe lia. Senti o amor que ele sentia por ela e o quanto se sentia afortunado por a ter. "Os vampiros não podem ter filhos." Uh oh, disse isto em voz alta. Tentei o meu melhor em colocar o meu rosto o mais impassível possível. O meu desejo de ter filhos era algo que não lhes interessava mas mesmo assim...Eric sorria para o jornalista. Parecia quase humano quando sorria, tinha um ar afável e caloroso. Se ele me sorrisse assim, agora, podia ser devastador. Para mim.

"Sim, é!" respondeu Sophie-Anne confirmando o facto. "Vamos colocar a jornalista morena a entrevistar o Eric e... Hadley, diz aos outros dois que falarei com eles a seguir. Sookie, o que é que já escreveste para o primeiro episódio?"

Sorri-lhe. Estava bastante confiante com o que escrevera durante a tarde. Seria um início de temporada bombástico. Contei-lhe muito resumidamente a minha ideia e como imaginara algumas das cenas. Ela sorriu-me de volta...

"Bem... vejo que não é só a repórter que tem uma ponta de luxúria pelo Eric..." Senti o sangue a subir-me às bochechas. Era bom que disfarçasse o meu rubor depressa. Sorri um pouco mais.

"Não é essa a intenção? Que todos nós, de alguma forma, o desejemos?" Ela devolveu-me um meio sorriso. Ah, quem me dera puder ler as mentes de vampiros. Era a minha sorte mas também tinha sido a minha perdição!

Os reporteres aproximaram-se e eu afastei-me. Quando procurei Lafayette ele já ali não estava. Apenas Hadley. Ela agarrou-me a mão e fez-me sinal para ir para a pista de dança. Oh, que se lixe, é uma festa, o melhor é divertir-me...

Entrámos na sala e procurámos um lugar para dançar mesmo no meio da confusão de corpos. Encontrámos a Arleen e a Tara e como todos os outros, começámos a dançar a um ritmo sensual, deleitando-nos com os corpos umas das outras, sabendo que provocávamos o desejo de quem nos rodeava. Algures entre músicas tinha mais uma bebida na mão. O álcool permitia-me que soltasse o corpo, ficasse sem inibições, e eu deixava as minhas mãos percorrerem o meu corpo em partes onde queria ser tocada: pescoço, seios, ancas. Por vezes deixava que o meu vestido subisse um pouco quando descia sobre o corpo da Tara, revelando o topo de renda das minhas meias. Outras, deixava que a Arlene me abraçasse por detrás, dançando sensualmente colada a mim, como se fossemos siamesas pelas ancas.

Numa das vezes que abri os olhos e perscrutei a multidão, vi o Eric. Estava sentado num dos pontos mais elevados da sala, num cadeirão enorme de cabedal como se fosse um trono. Uma vez mais tinha o olhar fixo em mim. Não sei se deveria desejar ou temer aquele olhar. "Gostas do que vês?" pensei com os meus botões enquanto puxava Hadley para dançar agarrada a mim.

Uma vez mais deixei-me abraçar pelo ritmo da música até que senti umas mãos frias, que não eram as de Hadley, a percorrerem-me a silhueta. Logo a seguir essas mãos entrelaçaram-se em meu redor e fui abraçada de uma forma forte e apertada por detrás. Conheci-lhe o toque... Oh não...

"Não sentes saudades minhas, Sookie?" ele arrastou o meu nome daquela forma que só ele sabia fazê-lo. Mas agora, em vez de arrepios de prazer, provocava-me nojo.

"Larga-me Bill." tentei afrouxar o abraço dele mas quem é que eu queria enganar? Nunca conseguiria suplantar a força de um vampiro.

"Mexes-te na pista de dança como te mexias na cama." Uma das suas mãos subiu-me até ao seio e senti-lhe os lábios tocarem no meu pescoço "Há imagens que nunca esquecerei... como a forma como o teu corpo se contorce no auge do prazer." Senti as presas dele a roçarem na pele do meu pescoço e senti-me à beira do abismo. Ele vai morder-me.

"Bill, já não tens qualquer autoridade sobre mim nem autorização para me tocares. Larga-me."

"Não. Ainda não." inalou profundamente, como se eu fosse um perfume. "Tenho saudades tuas, Sookie. Era tão bom quando estávamos juntos, quando eras minha..."

"Bill... o que fazes com a minha humana?"

**EPV**

Sophie-Anne tinha-se aproximado de Bill e Sookie no momento em que este a agarrava. De onde estava não conseguia ouvi-los, mas viu como o Bill largou a Sookie e esta imediatamente colocou-se ao lado de Sophie-Anne. A Sookie era da Sophie-Anne? Hum... quando achava que já nada o surpreendia nos humanos, Sookie conseguia fazê-lo, pela segunda vez, mas não de uma forma que lhe agradasse. Também não lhe desagradava, desde que estivesse no meio das duas...

Viu quando Sophie-Anne o procurou com o olhar e num instante Eric colocou-se ao lado dela.

"Eric, preciso de estar a sós com a Sookie, indica-nos um lugar, se não te importares."

"Claro! Sigam-me!"

Conduziu-as ao seu quarto que tinha tido o cuidado de trancar antes da festa, para que ninguém entrasse. Destrancou a porta e deu-lhes passagem. Elas entraram e viu como observavam os seus aposentos: a cama era grande o suficiente para dormirem 3 pessoas à larga e o quarto tinha toda uma decoração moderna e austera. As madeiras da mobilia misturavam-se harmoniosamente com os castanhos e dourados dos lençóis e cortinados. Apercebeu-se que ambas olhavam agora fixamente para ele. E então Sophie-Anne falou.

"Eric, tu eras meu xerife, vou confiar em ti. Podes ficar." Bem... afinal tinha trazido as duas ao sítio certo. Sentou-se no sofá que tinha virado de frente para a cama. Sophie-Anne sentou-se numa das pontas da cama e Sookie na outra. "Sookie, com esta, quantas vezes já ele te atacou assim?"

Sookie parecia não transmitir nenhuma emoção mas via pelo pulsar da jugular que o batimento cardíaco acelerara. "Umas duas vezes, mas nada de especial."

"Não minimizes o problema, Sookie. Se o Bill percebe que não és mesmo minha, ele não terá qualquer problema em te querer reclamar de novo como sua. Mesmo sendo mais velha que ele, já não sou rainha e se ainda tenho algum poder de autoridade é por respeito, nada mais. A Lorena... ela é muito mais implacável que Bill. Não só o domina como irá adorar-te ter-te sob o domínio dela. Serás um belo brinquedo para brincares, percebes?"

Sookie tentava dominar as suas emoções mas percebia, pela sua linguagem corporal que se sentia como um animal encurralado.

"Sim, entendo. Mas eu não vou deixar que o Bill saiba que eu não te pertenço. Eu devo-te a minha segurança, tens a minha palavra."

"A tua palavra não basta, Sookie e é isso que não entendes! Se não trocarmos o nosso sangue e formarmos um laço, se não te mudares para minha casa e estiveres comigo, como a tua prima e outros que me pertencem estão, ele não tardará a perceber que algo de estranho se passa contigo. Eu já não tenho nenhuma autoridade sobre o Bill e ele irá reclamar-te assim que ele quiser."

"Eu nunca irei formar um laço de sangue contigo! Eu pertenço a mim mesma e isso é algo que é muito difícil de vocês vampiros de entenderem!" Toda a raiva que ela agora sentia vinha à superfície. Esta humana trazia fogo no sangue, além daquele outro ingrediente...

Num instante Sophie-Anne agarrara Sookie pelo pescoço e comprimia-a contra a cama.

"Humana estúpida, achas mesmo que estás em posição de negociar? Nós temos um acordo porque eu quero!! Vieste ter comigo quando estavas desesperada e sem saber como salvar esse teu belo pescocinho e eu ajudei-te nos teus termos porque eu assim o permiti."

A Sookie estava em aflição o que obrigou a pensar rápido mas a ser também simultaneamente cuidadoso. Colocou-se ao lado da cama, perto de ambas:

"Sua Majestade, como é que eu posso ajudar?!" A ex-rainha olhou-o e afrouxou o pescoço de Sookie. Voltou a olhar para ela com desdém. Sookie chorava e tossia mas o rosto já não estava tão vermelha como antes. "Sookie, já castiguei outros por muito menos!" Levantou-se da cama e endireitou o vestido. "Agora, que vivemos expostos ao mundo, temos de ser mais criativos nos nossos castigos".

Sookie sentou-se na cama ainda tocando o pescoço e tossindo. Com a voz débil e de cabeça baixa disse: "Perdoa-me Sophie-Anne... estou tão... tão perdida... Não era minha intenção ofender-te ou cuspir no nosso acordo."

Sophie-Anne continuava a ser uma boa estratega. Era óbvio para Eric que ela planeava mudar as regras daquele acordo que ambas tinham, aproveitando-se da posição frágil de Sookie para obrigá-la a formar um laço de sangue com ela. O que tornava esta humana cada vez mais intrigante: Não era apenas o seu odor especial que a tornava tão interessante, havia algo mais nela que Sophie-Anne valorizava o suficiente para a querer manter sob a sua alçada. E no entanto neste momento não era mais que um pássaro ferido pronto a ser esmagado por um dos dois.

"Eu sei que não faço o teu tipo, Sookie, não te condeno a resistência em formares um laço comigo. No entanto a tua liberdade terminou no dia em que me procuraste para fugires ao Bill e à Lorena e para manter a tua segurança terás que ficar ligada a alguém meu de confiança. Eric... agrada-te a nossa Sookie?!"

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha surpreendido! Olhou para Sookie que, com o rosto cheio de lágrimas o olhava com surpresa e raiva.

"Sim, sua Majestade, bastante."

"Óptimo, porque eu sei que agradas à Sookie! Forma um laço de sangue com ela, mantém-na segura de outros vampiros, eu sei que és capaz dessa tarefa. E o resto do nosso acordo mantém-se!"

Sookie inflamada pela surpresa dos eventos, voltou a falar:

"Mas Sophie-Anne, parte do nosso acordo era manter a minha liberdade, manter-me humana, viver a minha vida de uma forma independente."

"Os termos da tua liberdade é algo que terás de negociar com o Eric a partir deste momento."

"Sua Majestade, se me permite... eu não vou formar um laço com esta humana só porque me pede. Sabe, tão bem como eu, que um acto desta natureza não pode ser exigido por nenhum rei ou criador. Se o vosso acordo só pode ser resolvido nestes termos, em que um vampiro e um humano têm que partilhar algo tão íntimo, eu quero saber porquê."

"Eric..." Sophie-Anne sorria. "Por vezes esqueço-me o quanto és perspicaz."

"Obrigado, majestade, no entanto, na minha opinião, se a ideia é proteger esta humana do Bill e da Lorena, basta empalá-los a ambos e o assunto fica resolvido! O laço de sangue parece-me algo rebuscado". Ele olhou novamente para Sookie. Parecia mais calma e o seu olhar de raiva tinha desaparecido. "O que tem de tão especial esta humana?" perguntou.

"A Sookie é telepata, ela consegue ler os pensamentos humanos." Ah... revelava-se o mistério! "Felizmente não consegue ler os nossos pensamentos. Tem-nos sido muito útil neste último ano, quando ela me procurou e me revelou o seu segredo em troca da protecção contra o Bill. Mas destruir Bill está fora de questão. Vamos matar a nossa estrela da série? Para todos os efeitos ele ainda é a estrela desta série. Acima de tudo temos de ser razoáveis! Afinal, isto é um negócio."

"Claro, tem toda a razão." Eric olhou novamente para Sookie. O ar de derrota tinha regressado. A revelação do seu segredo não lhe agradava.

"E então, Eric? Agora que sabes o quanto a Sookie é especial, aceitas formar um laço de sangue com ela?"

Ele olhou-a longamente, sentada na sua cama.

"Aceito".

* * *

Continua...

* * *

_Desculpem a demora em colocar este capítulo. Na verdade, brincar com personagens que não são nossas é um exercício bem mais complicado do que parece. Brevemente a história vai ganhar mais ritmo do que teve até agora..._


	4. Capítulo 4

All these characters belong to Charlaine Harris that created this wonderful universe. I'm just happy to have the opportunity to play with them.

Please don't sue me, cause I'm poor.

"_E então, Eric? Agora que sabes o quanto a Sookie é especial, aceitas formar um laço de sangue com ela?"_

_Ele olhou-a longamente, sentada na sua cama._

"_Aceito"._

**SPV**

Tinha sido tão ingénua... Acreditei mesmo que podia confiar em Sophie-Anne e na sua protecção. Acreditei mesmo que ela iria respeitar o acordo que tínhamos feito... Que idiota! Odeio-me porque pensei que podia conseguir negociar com vampiros... Burra e ingénua!

Chorei devido ao medo que senti quando a Sophie-Anne me sufocou. Ela quebrou-me. Tremia, do choque e do medo. Tenho que recuperar, ser forte, não posso mostrar ao Eric, que agora estava a sós comigo no quarto, o quanto estava afectada.

Inspirei profundamente duas, três vezes mas deixei-me ficar de cabeça baixa porque ainda não conseguia olhar para ele. Ele aproximou-se e agachou-se à minha frente. Vi-lhe a mão, esticada para cima, na minha direcção. Olhei-o sem compreender o que ele queria.

"Confia em mim."

Mas ele era louco? Depois do Bill, agora a Sophie-Anne traía-me, e este vampiro, que não conhecia de lado nenhum, pedia que confiasse nele? Talvez fosse eu que estivesse a enlouquecer!

"Confiar em ti? Olha só o que aconteceu por ter confiado num vampiro! Eu estou à tua mercê, fui transferida para ti como uma mercadoria, tu não precisas que eu confie em ti!" Sentia-me à beira do abismo, o frenesim que agora se apoderara de mim cegava-me! Puxei o cabelo para o lado e expus-lhe o pescoço. "Vá, morde-me! Faz o que tem que ser feito!"

Durante uns segundos ele não se mexeu até que, à velocidade de vampiro puxou-me. Estava agora de pé com o meu corpo colado ao dele, as suas presas roçavam a pele frágil do meu pescoço. E então, quase num sussurro, ele disse-me ao ouvido: "Não és a única que está presa a uma situação que não deseja." As suas presas rasparam pela curva do meu rosto. Puxou-me a cabeça para trás obrigando-me a olhá-lo. "Se confiares em mim, eu dar-te-ei a liberdade que precisas."

A que preço?, pensei. Eu não tinha escolha... mesmo que quisesse fugir, mais cedo ou mais tarde eles iriam acabar por descobrir-me, no fim-do-mundo, e matar-me. Ficasse ou partisse, eu já estava morta.

"E como é que tu vais confiar em mim?" perguntei-lhe, enfrentando-lhe o olhar. Talvez fosse o emaralhado de nervos que me deturpasse a razão, porque enfrentar um vampiro tão alto e forte como ele, não revelava muita inteligência da minha parte.

Soltou-me. "Não preciso..." Fez-me um meio sorriso. "Pelo menos, não por enquanto. Apenas preciso que, tendo em conta a nossa situação actual, te comportes como se fosses minha. Como se de facto tivéssemos criado um laço de sangue." Ele afroxou o abraço e acabou por soltar-me. Mantive o olhar dele, surpreendida pela sua atitude. "Sophie-Anne não vai perceber?"

"É exactamente isso que ela quer que penses. Se durante tanto tempo o Bill Compton não percebeu que não tinhas um laço com Sophie-Anne, ela também não perceberá que não tens um laço comigo. Tudo o que ela quer é controlar-te, definitivamente. Da mesma forma que faz com os seus filhos, humanos e... "

Esperei que ele completasse o raciocínio mas de alguma forma a palavra surgiu-me na mente e disse-a alto "... subditos?"

Ele apertou o maxilar. "Sim... e subditos. Portanto... já que ambos estamos numa situação que não desejámos, o melhor é tirar o melhor proveito dela."

Ele esticou-me novamente a mão. Oferecia-me confiança e talvez a minha liberdade, mas que caminho terei ainda de percorrer se eu aceitar a sua oferta? Desconheço-o, porque é que devo confiar nele? Considerando as alternativas, dei-lhe a minha mão.

"Vamos Sookie, dou-te boleia até casa!"

**EPV**

Desde que entrámos no Corvette que ela se mantivera em silêncio. Não que me incomodasse muito mas, por um breve momento, desejei conseguir ler pensamentos, como ela. Seria uma bênção ou um castigo essa sua capacidade? Era sem dúvida o seu grande segredo, considerando a reacção que tivera quando a Sophie-Anne o revelou. Ela usara-o como moeda em troca da sua segurança. E agora estava nas minhas mãos o seu destino. O seu destino era agora o mesmo que o meu, quer ela quisesse ou não, mas seria muito mais fácil que ela colaborasse. E, para conseguir isso, teria que conquistar a sua confiança.

Ela moveu-se no banco: "Foste Xerife da Sophie-Anne em Nova Orleães?"

"Não, era Xerife da área 5. Shreveport".

O seu rosto iluminou-se, surpresa. "Ah, então também eras Xerife de Bons Temps? Do Bill?"

"Sim, eu era Xerife do Bill. Foi lá que se conheceram?" Ela não respondeu imediatamente. Depois como se de uma confissão se tratasse, sussurrou: "Sim, foi."

"Ele sabia da tua telepatia?" Em silêncio ela anuiu com a cabeça.

"Bem, Sookie, ele fez de ti um segredo bem guardado, pois se eu soubesse da tua existência na minha área, talvez o nosso destino teria sido bem diferente."

"Eu não entendo." Ela olhava-me confusa, como se parte da história lhe escapasse.

"Diz-me onde estacionar e eu explico-te". Tínhamos chegado ao bloco de apartamentos que ela me indicara como a morada onde vivia. Rapidamente ela indicou-me uma rua contígua, mas depois de estacionar ela não demonstrou intenção em sair do carro.

"Não precisas de entrar, podes me explicar aqui." Ela não queria que eu entrasse no seu apartamento. Tinha sem dúvida a sua lógica... "Porquê? Se eu te quiser fazer mal, uma rua mal iluminada como esta é o cenário perfeito para drenar e abandonar um corpo..." Ela tremeu. Ok, talvez não tivesse sido muito inteligente dizer-lhe isso, não se o que realmente queria era conquistar-lhe a confiança. "Diz-me Sookie... como é que vieste parar a L.A.?"

"O que é que isso tem a haver com o _nosso destino teria sido bem diferente_?"

"Mais do que imaginas... conta-me!" Encostei-me no assento, virado para ela, fingindo algum desconforto embora disposto a ouvi-la. Por um breve momento ela parecia quase hipnotizada pelo meu olhar embora eu não estivesse de forma alguma a tentar fazê-lo. Corou um pouco mas, imitando-me o gesto, também se recostou no banco, virada para mim.

"Conheci o Bill dois anos após a Grande Revelação. Durante dois anos nenhum vampiro aparecera em Bons Temps até que um dia ele entrou no Merlotte's, onde eu trabalhava. Foi o nosso primeiro vampiro no Merlotte's e sentou-se numa das minhas mesas. Depois disso ele quase que foi drenado no estacionamento pelos Rattrays e eu salvei-o."

"Salvaste-o?"

"Porquê o espanto, Northman? Achas que estou a mentir?" disse-me sorrindo.

Ela já não me temia. Não agora, neste momento.

"Salvei-o e isso teve o seu custo, porque na noite seguinte os Rattrays esperaram que eu terminasse o meu turno e atacaram-me. E o Bill salvou-me. Eu teria morrido nessa noite se ele não me tivesse dado o seu sangue."

"Ele deu-te o seu sangue?" O acto não teria sido altruísta, claro. Nenhum vampiro dá o seu sangue a um humano que mal conhece ou tenciona salvá-lo se não quiser obter algo em troca. Bill não surgira em Bon Temps por acaso. Sookie talvez tenha sido a causa...

"Sim, deu. Bem, de qualquer forma, e resumindo a história, eu e Bill começámos um relacionamento mais sério pouco após a morte da minha avó e estivemos juntos durante dois anos, em Bon Temps, até à guerra com o Rei do Nevada."

"Como é que a tua avó morreu?" O seu rosto assombrou-se e o olhar divertido que ela até aqui mostrara desapareceu novamente. Endireitou-se no banco.

"Talvez seja melhor entrarmos no meu apartamento." Sem demoras saímos do Corvette e entrámos no pátio que circundava o conjunto de apartamentos. Apesar de serem poucos, usufruíam de uma pequena piscina e eram rodeados por um muro suficientemente alto para garantir a privacidade de quem a utilizava. O apartamento da Sookie era num primeiro andar. Ela abriu a porta e entrou e por momentos percebi que ela se esquecera. Encostei-me à ombreira da porta e vi quando ela olhou-me e lembrou-se de que tinha de me convidar a entrar. O sorriso voltou a iluminar-lhe o rosto.

"Podes entrar, Eric."

**SPV**

Estava tão habituada a estar sozinha no apartamento que nunca considerei o quanto este era pequeno até Eric entrar. E por ser tão alto, todo o espaço à nossa volta pareceu encolher quando fechei a porta da entrada e ficámos os dois, sozinhos. Indiquei-lhe a minha sala/escritório onde passava as tardes e noites a escrever. Ele olhou em volta não demonstrando grande curiosidade no que via e sentou-se numa das pontas do sofá. O que fazer? Sentar-me na outra ponta? Ficar de pé? Oferecer-lhe algo... Boa, Sookie, só se for o pescoço porque não tens True Blood em casa. Estremeci com o pensamento. Durante um micro segundo imaginei-me no colo dele, em completo êxtase enquanto ele se alimentava de mim. Não, não, não, é melhor voltar à conversa que estávamos a ter no carro. Decidi sentar-me na minha cadeira da secretária, onde escrevia. Ele parecia descontraído se bem que o seu rosto imóvel não demonstrava qualquer emoção. Recomecei a contar-lhe toda história da morte da minha avó até à captura de René. Depois a minha descoberta da existência de metamorfos e lobisomens, das constantes viagens de Bill e por fim da maldita guerra contra o Rei do Nevada.

"Fui totalmente inútil para a Sophie-Anne e quando ela, Bill e todos os vampiros a ela fiéis procuraram exílio em Los Angeles, eu fiquei para trás. Sozinha. Bill disse-me que me chamaria para junto dele quando tudo estivesse bem. Só não pensei que demorasse um ano a fazê-lo. E foi quando cheguei a Los Angeles que percebi que, o Bill frio e distante que eu conhecera ocasionalmente em Bons Temps era na verdade a sua personalidade dominante e não apenas uma faceta da mesma." Calei-me. Não queria contar mais nada. Agora não, ainda não estava preparada.

Ele inclinou-se para a frente com os cotovelos sobre os joelhos. O seu olhar fixo em mim era quente e curioso. "Conheço-te há 2 noites Sookie. Não te vou pedir que me digas mais do que aquilo que já disseste. Mas eu sei que há mais, muito mais do que me contaste hoje."

De repente, num simples piscar de olhos, estava junto a mim, as mãos nos encostos dos braços da cadeira e o rosto bem perto do meu. Noutro movimento rápido, puxou-me da cadeira e sentou-me na secretária. Percorrendo as mãos ao longo das minhas pernas, abriu-mas e encostou a sua pélvis à minha. Ó não...

"Não me mordas!" a minha voz saindo mais entalada do que esperava.

"Eu não sou actor." Hum, hã? Aqui está algo que não esperava ouvir. "Eu não quero estar em Hollywood, fazer TV, fingir que beijo ou fodo alguém em frente a uma equipa de 30 ou mais pessoas." Afastou o corpo mas manteve o rosto à mesma distância.

"Este não é o meu mundo e desconfio que, Sookie Stackhouse, também não é o teu. Eu quero que penses nisto quando estiveres a adormecer hoje: Até onde estarias disposta a ir para poderes regressar a Bon Temps, ao teu lar, a uma vida normal?"

Aproximou o rosto mais do meu, aqueles olhos nem azuis nem verdes via-os quase desfocados. Eu tentava seguir-lhe o raciocínio mas hoje parecia que estava mais loira que o costume. O que queria ele dizer com regressar a Bon Temps? Porque falava ele nisso? O meu maior medo mantinha-se.

"Eu não vou beber o teu sangue."

"Nem eu te estou a oferecer. O meu sangue é precioso."

"Então que queres de mim?"

"Que penses na pergunta que te coloquei. Só isso, por enquanto. Vem ter comigo quando estiveres pronta para me responder."

Beijou-me suavemente nos lábios e saíu. E a pergunta que lhe tinha feito mantinha-se sem resposta: o que queria ele dizer com _o nosso destino teria sido bem diferente_?

Continua...


End file.
